


Knowing

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Decisions, M/M, affair, riding cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's having an affair with Mycroft and Sherlock knows about it. COMPLETE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a short-story of John having an affair with Mycroft even though he's with Sherlock. The idea popped up in me when I was reading an affair story. Hopefully this short one-shot is okay.
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar and mistakes. I wrote this story in just one hour. Forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC as well. Hopefully you guys like this story.

Title: Knowing  
Summary: John's having an affair with Mycroft and Sherlock knows about it.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\----------

John was having an affair. He was having an affair with none other than Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock had known right at the moment when John "claims" that he had worked late at the surgery. John's hair was tousseled and clothes were winkled, the smell on John smelt like sex scent. Plus the video feed that Mycroft forgot to disable showed Sherlock everything what they'd done in Mycroft's office. The sad part was that, Lestrade is dating Mycroft and he had no idea he was being cheated on.

Mycroft never tells Sherlock and since the two started the affair, he hadn't seen nor heard from him. Sherlock was grateful for that, but he was hoping that John would tell him but he doesn't. Life went on. John and Sherlock continues their relationship as well as Lestrade and Mycroft even though John and Mycroft was seeing each other behind their backs. John would kiss Sherlock good morning or even suck he's cock, but the last time they had sex was right before John started he's ideal with Mycroft.

However, one night when things got heated between Sherlock and John, Sherlock was riding John's cock and John was holding Sherlock's hips with he's head thrown back in pleasure, he had said, "oh yes, more, please more, My!"

The sudden movement stopped as John whimpered at the lost of sensation. He opened he's eyes and revealation hit to him that he was with Sherlock and not Mycroft at the moment of passion. "Sherlock, baby, I...." he was at loss for words as he had no idea what to say.

The heated moment was lost and Sherlock lost all the pleasure as he got off John's cock and John whimpers again at the lost of the tight hole. "I've always known, John," Sherlock says softly as John barely heard him.

"What? How?" John asked surprised but then said, "wait, don't answer that. How come you didn't said anything?"

"I wanted you to be happy, John. I wanted you to tell me instead. I wanted you to tell me the truth," Sherlock explained as he had wiped himself cleaned and was putting on he's pajamas.

"Sherlock, wait, you can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep in my room," John suggested.

"Don't bother, I'll sleep on the couch," Sherlock said.

"But..."

"John, this relationship between us is on hiatus until you decide if you want to be with either me or Mycroft. I suggest you tell Lestrade," Sherlock said and with that, he left the room.

\-----------

John was lost. He was sitting in the cafe near the Thames, looking over the river. He was deep in thought that he was startled to hear a voice in front of him.

"I told Gregory about us just now," Mycroft Holmes said.

"Sherlock told you what happened last night?" John asked.

"He texted me about it and Anthea gave me your location," Mycroft explained.

"What did Greg do?" John asked.

"The same thing what Sherlock did to you," Mycroft replies. There was silence until a waiter came up and asked if Mycroft wanted anything. Mycroft orders tea and the silence continues until Mycroft says, "What do you want, John? Do we go back together or go back to our respective partners?"

"I...I wanted to tell Greg about us but I was a coward. I don't deserve Sherlock's love and trust after what happened between us," John explains.

"What are you going to do?" Mycroft asked intrigued. The waiter came back with Mycroft's tea and left.

"I'm ending our affair, Mycroft. It should had never had happened," John said.

"I agree but it was at the heat of the moment. We accidentally brushed each other and one thing led to another," Mycroft said.

"I'm moving out. I don't think Sherlock would trust me after this," John says.

"John, no matter what you did, Sherlock needs you. He won't eat or sleep if you moved out. Time will heal between the two of you," Mycroft said.

"But what about you? What do YOU want?" John asked.

Mycroft smiles, "I want to be with Greg," he said as he sips his tea. "But John, if you had wanted to be with me, I would had decline anyway," he said and John didn't say anything else as he continues to look back at the river.

\----------

John came home at sunset as Mycroft dropped him off. He saw Sherlock sitting on his chair as he watches telly. "I take it your conversation with Mycroft went well?" He asked without looking up.

"Yes," John replies as he sat on the other chair.

Sherlock turns off the telly and looks back at John. There eas silence as John knew he was deducing him. He stands up, "time will heal between us," he said.

"Am I forgiven?" John asked.

"When I trust you again," Sherlock replies as he was standing in front of John.

"I'm sorry baby," John replies.

"I know you're but I have to trust you again and that will take time," Sherlock said and he sat on John's lap and John put his hands on his hips.

"I love you," John says.

"I know," Sherlock replies and the two kissed passionately knowing the fact their relationship will heal and become like what it did before.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there is a cafe near the Thames. I've never been to the Thames even though I visited London two years ago but it was only for 3-days. It was suppose to be 5, but our flight got cancelled for 2 because of the snow. Sucks since I like London.


End file.
